Finding Herself
by DemonFoxGirl 3
Summary: "Be careful what you wish for..." Kagome paid a price for her wish to stop Naraku. But something new has risen; she was ready to face it alone. But it looks like she won't have to.
1. prologue

****Finding herself ****

* * *

><p><strong>G<strong>**enres: Romance, agnst, humor, drama, **

* * *

><p>'<em>Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing'<em>

The screeching sound of the school bell signaled the student of Sakamoto-High, that their lunch period was almost over. Many wrapped their empty bentos back in their colored scarfs; others packed away sports equipment that they had been using to pass the time. Groups of boys and girls in blue and green uniforms dispersed the lunch area; or from under trees and benches where they had sat to eat.

One figure did not move from the table where it was perched, a girl obviously by the school skirt she wore and figure, thought is was hard to see what she looked like, since the long hair of the girl spread out almost the full width or her back. Covering her appearance from anybody that was not in front of her. It wasn't dirty or a mess it was actually really nice hair, just uncut.

It length didn't seem to bother her, despite the wind that had picked up blowing black strands in her face, with her right hand cradling her chin she stared up at the sky, swirling between gray and blue fighting for dominance. She hated the sky in this time; it was so unclear and polluted by the modern day. Others only saw a perfect sky, the sky they had seen their whole life-unaware that the beauty of it was nothing to the one in a passed time. A time and a sky she had gotten to see.

Kagome clenched her teeth; moving her eyes to the bento tied in a yellow scarf on the table, her lunch-which had gone uneaten. She did that a lot these days, depression had gotten the best of her, she didn't do many of the thing other girls did. Such as put makeup on though she didn't need it or want it, cut her hair which had grown considerably fast in the year she was back in this time and oh yeah eat.

She didn't starve herself, but sometimes her thoughts would get her too caught up and she forgot about nourishment.

Standing up from her seat, Kagome grabbed the bento. She had to get going herself if she wanted to make to seventh period. Though it wasn't like anybody would miss her.

Everyone had forgotten.

Even her family. Souta, mom and grandpa memory of her was gone; it was the price she had paid to fix things in the feudal era. It was the least she could do for her friends, after what happened.

The price she had paid for her wish on the jewel.

Her identity.

* * *

><p>Strange clouds.<p>

It wasn't abnormal for Hiei to stare at the clouds. Being restricted to a human city by the infant lord, he had nothing better to do. When there were no missions that meant no killing and when the fox was at-what the humans called _school _that meant no sparing.

So the cloud watching was his best bet for entertainment, until the blue hair twit came bearing another mission for the detective. The fire demon awkwardly sighed, how long he would have to wait until he could kill again.

For the time being clouds would have to satisfy his boredom, and it seemed that wouldn't be too hard. Lately the clouds had been forming strange shapes, strong winds had descended on to living world.

Something was happing, something dangerous. And it would be coming soon.

Hiei had to smirk, "Soon things will get very interesting."

* * *

><p>I had uploaded this before, but by mistake erased it soo here we go again.<p>

This story is going to be a little different; I am trying to branch out to other forms of writing so this story will be my start so let's see where it goes. **Pairing: undecided**


	2. One piece found

**Finding herself**

* * *

><p>Kagome smiled watching rain pour out of the sky from under her umbrella. It was absolutely breathtaking how beautiful and calm the world around her could be, how plants seemed to soak in the water giving them a certain glow, the earth smelled of pure fresh air.<p>

Her favorite part was how her body seemed to relax, allowing spirit energy to flow through out her body, gliding over her sense and putting her mind into a slight peaceful haze. Maybe this time wasn't so bad.

The sounds of shoes splashing into puddles gingerly brought her back to reality. Letting a sight pass through her lips, Kagome watched as other students ran off of the school's campus doing their best to shield themselves from the unexpected down pour with backpacks. Her smile widen readjusting her grip on the umbrella, she must have lucked out.

It seemed the fact that it wasn't even rain season must have slipped her mind, not even registering how strange the occurrence was. Suddenly the pitter, pattering of drops on the top of her umbrella turned into hard and sharp taps, the storm was getting worse.

And the school yard was empty, excluding very few waiting under the extended roof for rides. Maybe it was best if she made her way home to. It was true she loved the rain, but Kagome also like sunny days were the air was smooth and crisp and the sky was blue not gray.

Mostly because now she lived alone, she hated to be by herself, especial when it was dark and gloomy. Her family didn't know she existed. She certainly couldn't live at with them any more.

Water splashed at her shoes wetting her feet slightly as she walked her way toward the apartment complex. Its cold discolored bricks didn't hold a candle to her family's perfect little traditional Japanese's home.

Kagome remembered always having to climb those stairs after long days of school, complaining as she trucked her way up them. Now she would gladly run up and down them a thousand times to have them remember her.

Her feet came to a stop ironically right in front of hundreds of steps she was just thinking about. If she gripped her umbrella any tighter is would blister her skin. Even though it had caused so much trouble, Kagome couldn't blame the Shikon, she was the one who made the wish. And thus she had to pay the price.

Trailing her hand down, her two fingers rested just under her heart. The gently thumping confirmed that and the slight burst of energy that vacated from it. From where the Shikon No Tama had placed it's self after she had made the wish.

Even after months, she could still fell the burning, ripping feeling of when it logged its self within her, mentally and physically. Making her no more Kagome Higurashi, but the Tama itself

She really couldn't remember much, only a light and a soft presence that stroked at her soul piercing the barrier of sanity within her mind. Then the pain of the jewel's placement into her body took over, the scream she let out drowned out the yelling of Inuyasha and the others.

Kagome shivered, not from the rain but the lingering memories of that moment. It still scared her; in that time when the Shikon entered her it momentarily sent her mind into the dark twisted confines of the jewel. The stinging hurt and pain each guardian of the Shikon No Tama dwelled inside, the memories floated around like ghosts, gliding around burning and scratching her soul.

Feeling her body hike up, she released the thoughts. She had to stop thinking about that, her mind was not stable enough to realize the deep extent of what exactly happened and that she, no not she but Kagome Higurashi did not exist.

"I would have believed you would have become much stronger than this…perhaps I was wrong."

Lifting her head from a bowed position, Kagome turned on the heel of her school shoes to face the intruder of her thoughts. Unfortunately she could not identify the figure because the evening darkness had set in, but not quite dark enough for the streetlight to have turned on.

Through stretching her spiritually energy out, she could confirm the gender of the person was male.

And also…a demon.

"I don't know what you want, but your not welcome here go away!" She was very aware that demons existed in this time; none had approached her, much to Kagome's relief, which meant no one could feel the Shikon's presence inside of her.

But was the guy different? Could he feel the jewel? All she could make out about him in the dim light of the fleeting day was a black business suite and a _very _lean body. Great, a demonic business man with a great bode was going to attack her, how nice.

"So you do not remember me…" He voice seemed calm, with a not caring tone, "You hurt me Miko." What! He could tell, he could tell she was a priestess, how…she had suppressed all her powers.

There was really no lying to a demon, so she would just have to go along. Her grip had loosed on the umbrella some time ago, all her senses we directed to demon coolly leaning against the streetlight.

Letting her spiritual powers run through her again, but this time as a warm up incase she must use them. The demon was strange, despite her knowing need to protect herself; deep inside her senses told her that this man/demon meant no harm.

He did feel some what familiar, Kagome allowed her body to relax just slightly, "So you do remembered me, I can feel you Miko; you feel that you do know me. I mean you no harm."

Please! Did he honestly think saying that would get her to believe him. Maybe about a year ago she might have, when she was naïve and foolish but no anymore. "Bull, I may know you but that doesn't mean you don't want to _hurt_ me."

Suddenly orange light flooded the ground, looking up at the tall pole holding the streetlight, rain drops illuminated by it dripped off. Kagome lowered her head back down, expecting her eyes to see the wet pavement and her predator gone, since the light would have exposed him.

But no, lowering her head down she was greeted by a firm chest covered by a black tie and crisp white shirt. This is what happened when you let down your guard, man was she pathetic.

Feeling a cold claw poke into her under chin she obediently let it push her head up. Resisting would only make this worst, she couldn't fight him, his spirit energy was much more dangerous and powerful then her own.

"Tell me do you remember me now, Miko" Kagome flinched from the man's voice, it was cold but still some warmth lingered underneath the surface.

Peering from under her bangs she traced his face searching for anything that might jog her memory, he looked like a regular man, handsome but regular, despite his demonic aura.

Black hair and brown eyes, but they went brown as much as she wanted to believe, the were…amber. Her body once again hiked up but not from the Shikon but the realization.

"Sess-sesshomaru…"

The man smiled a very small and somewhat relieved one.

"Yes Kagome, It is me."

Rain! Botan officially hated it; it was cold, wet and a nuisance. She felt her stomach lurch as once again she had to maneuver the oar flipping herself upside down so she would not get caught in the heavy downfall one cloud was pouring out.

What was with living world's weather, it was not supposed to rain now in this season. She did not feel like fighting for her life in a rain storm to get home to spirit world!

The ferry girl was exhausted, after debating with stubborn souls all day that thought they were alive and flying back and forth from and to Koenma's office she felt drained. It didn't help that her kimono was drenched and weighing her down and that she was using a lot more spirit energy then usually to fly her way through the storm.

Seeing a break in the gray storm clouds Botan squealed, "Perfect!" She could just fly above the clouds now, shifting her oar and choking up on the hold she easily slid through the mess of clouds.

It was worth it, now that she was atop of the rain clouds, thought now she probably looked like a waterlogged blue and pink cat.

Looking down on the weather system, she grasped the oar almost falling back from shocked. Wrapping her legs around the wood was the only thing that kept her from falling off.

This…this was wrong, all wrong! Clouds should not be this way. Botan breathed heavily readjusting her sitting on the oar very shakily. Feeling a vibration in her chest, she reached into the fold of her Kimono and brought out a compact.

Tapping it opened her voice still scarce "Y-yes lord Koenma," she knew he was aware of what she seen but his toddler face remained indifferent.

"Botan…I believe you know" he voice dulled at the ends of the words.

"Yes Lord Koenma, what…does this mean?"

For only a Child's body Koenma seemed to keep his composure fairly well, "This means trouble."

Looking down once again on to the strange clouds, Botan shivered "Should I get Yusuke…"

"No…not yet"

* * *

><p>Happy Easter <em>His Black Cat <em>secondchapter will be out next Friday, that's as soon as I can get it since I am going back to school this week but I promise to make it long. **Pairing is Hiei and Kagome. hints of KuramaXKagome**


	3. Falling Apart

**Finding Herself**

* * *

><p>"Something's up and I don't like it" Yusuke growled and he leaned back against the cement banister of his apartment building. "It's been a fucking week, and Koenma hasn't even called us!"<p>

Kurama grimace as Yusuke's yelled which had scared a few birds away. It was _abnormal _not to here word from the prince in so long but also quite a nice break.

"Yusuke, you should be glad, you always complaining about how he calls us **too much**, now you complain that he doesn't call us" Kurama exclaimed from his own seat on the steps, narrowing his eyes at the sky he smirked. "Anyways, do not threat. By the looks of things will be seeing him soon."

Nodding the spirit detective shivered looking up into the clouds. Regular humans could not see it but demons in this world and humans with high spirit enegery levels sure could.

These were not normal clouds at all, they seemed to be almost scanning the city, looking for something., whatever it was it was probably dangerous but yet they heard no word from Koenma.

Nothing.

The clouds had been black for the last week, not just black, **pitch black. **Leaving human world in a gray bleak light, also a strange developing miasma was centered in it. Slowly but surely leaking out, not enough for normal humans to notice or be effected…yet.

"That damn thing is freaking me out." Turning around and slamming his fist into the wall, making little cracks in the cheap plaster, "People could be getting hurt by this, and we can't even make our move until the toddler decides to step out of his play pin!"

Sighing the avatar stood and placed a hand on the angered boy's shoulder, "I am worried to Yusuke, but please have patients, maybe Koenma isn't too worried about this that's why we have not heard from him." Despite his words the boy still stayed stiff, taking a breath Kurama removed his hand, stuffing it into his pocket.

"I should get going, my step-father is working late, and I don't like mother to be home alone." Getting ready to walk away Kurama turned back to look at Yusuke hearing him mutter something under his breath.

"I just wish I knew why this thing or person doing this and what their looking for." Putting his arm back at his side; he gave a deflated look.

"Using this much spirit energy, whatever the reason, it must be important." Yusuke concluded scratching his head.

The avatar once again put a hand on the detective's shoulder, "Hopefully we will be the one to find what is so important to this enemy." Kurama face edged in seriousness, "Then we can find out why it is so important."

* * *

><p><em>The warm tears on her cheeks were the only thing that was keeping her mind concuss and sane, as she stood looking out into the darkness the Meidou had sucked her into. <em>

'_Return!'_

"_What…" Kagome said, addressing the voice that had come from the jewel. What was it talking about, where was Inuyasha?_

'_Return'_

"_How can you be talking to me…?" Reaching her hand out to touch the aura the Shikon admitted, but receiving a warm but cold shock._

'_You must return! Return to the modern future you should have had!'_

_She felt more tears flood her eyes as the jewel's glow brighten illuminating the arrow it was attached to also, "What are you talking about! Please! I want to go back to my friends."_

'_They are dead'_

"_What…"_

_Suddenly a light ripped through the dark bottomless ground under her. Kagome quickly covered her face to protect her eye slight. Finally the light dimmed, slowly she uncovered her eyes, and her world came crashing down_

'_Look priestess, they are dead _

_The portal gave a picture she would have nightmares about for the rest of her life. Everyone, they laid slay each a slash on their back, dead. Gone, Sango, Miroku, Shippou, Kohaku and Inuyasha. The slashes, all of them the spider mark once on Naraku's back. _

'_Look priestess, they are dead'_

"…_No, no. NO!" Falling to her knees, she felt her insides light on fire. "Your lying, they were alive before I was pulled into the Meidou." _

'_The spider, the spider!'_

_She felt he heart quicken its pace, "Y-you mean Naraku, he's dead. I saw him die."_

'_He's dead yes, but he lied'_

_Kagome felt as if she couldn't control her body, it kept shaking despite her brain protests. "What do you mean…?"_

'_The wish, he did not wish for the jewel itself as he had told, he wish for the death of those who had wronged him. In the exception of you my priestess.'_

"_Their…their…gone. No…" Clenching her hands into fist Kagome slammed them into the dark void surface beneath her. "That's why he didn't come…because Inuyasha dead!"_

'_Now return to your life in the modern area, refuse and you will be lost in the darkness forever!'_

Kagome stumbled back against the street light, almost hitting her head if not for Sesshomaru who pulled her back onto her feet.

Swallowing the scream she was about to let out Kagome spoke "Those were-", "Your memories" Sesshomaru finished.

Kagome eyes became sharp looking up at the dog demon, "You brought theses memories back to me! I had suppressed them and **you** brought them back!"

Sesshomaru, despite her vicious tone did not waver from his usual cold face she could remember anywhere. "No, I was not the one to bring them back."

Paling Kagome looked Sesshomaru making sure she held his complete eyesight, "Then who?"

He looked strained, the Miko notice as Sesshomaru closed his eyes breathing in "The clouds."

Shooting him a dry look Kagome's face grew irritated "The clouds, what on earth do you mean the clouds."

Deciding to take drastic measures Sesshomaru circulated spirit energy into the palm of his hand, watching Kagome's eyes glow seeming to be hypnotize by the light.

"Now look"

Obeying Kagome lifted her head, looking past the light of the street poles. Into the sky. She saw black clouds and…

"What did you do!" She shouted looking again at Sesshomaru, "Nothing, I simply brought back your sight of the Shikon No Tama."

"I didn't know I lost it…" The again there were many things she didn't know anymore.

Hearing a car pull up, Kagome's hair flipped as she turned around to see a limo pulled beside her and Sesshomaru. Watching as a short man jump out and open the back passenger door. There was something strange about him.

She turned to face Sesshomaru once again "Demon?" addressing the driver.

"Yes, now come Kagome there is much you need to know." Watching as he climbed in, he gestured for her to follow.

Touching her chest where the jewel laid dormant, Kagome thought.

Did she really want to be sucked back in to this? Looking down the street she could run, though Sesshomaru would find her, it was still an option.

But she wouldn't.

* * *

><p>Yeah! Chapter 3 baby! Enjoy.<p> 


End file.
